


In the face of Danger, there is love

by thedollars666



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on leave, Daniel discovers a new race that are not who they appear to be. In the process of his discovery he encounters a young female with a hidden past. Danger looming ahead for SG1, Jack and Sam finally act on their feelings and Daniel comes to terms with his own growing love for the new female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters have been updated since I first posted them, I wasn't happy with a few things; so there are some changes to those who have previously read them.

Inside the SGC, under Chyenne mountain. Daniel, Sam, Jack and Teal'c were in the briefing room. They were in current discussion over a previous encounter with the Tollan. They hadn't run into many Goa'uld for some time on their missions, things were going smoothly for once. Still, Jack was always on guard, and their main objective hadn't changed; they still sought out new technology and new defenses. He knew everyone else in the room knew that too, despite not running into any Goa'uld for a while, that didn't stop the fact they still needed to defend themselves. The Tolan were a good example to that, they'd brushed them off every time they helped their world. The rest of his team he knew thought of this as damn right annoying; including Daniel, but Jack knew all too well that his good friend would never voice that. 

Speaking of the Tollan, Jack never forgot important things; they owed him and his team, and whether he got weapons or not, he was going to make sure to cash in that favor someday. Shaking his head, he seemed to have zoned out when he realised that Sam had been talking to him. “I’m sorry, what?” he replied in a daze.

Sam gave him a weird look and then repeated her sentence. “Do you think we'll run into any Goa'uld on our next mission to PX-349?” she waited for his reply. 

“Do you think we'll run into any Goa'uld?” he stretched her question out, as if saying it back to himself; like it was a ridiculous question. “Carter, let's take a moment to relish in the fact that we haven't seen any Goa'uld in a while, ok?” 

she closed her eyes for a second and replied sheepishly “Sorry sir, but I’m just wondering whether or not they're in hiding, planning something...big” 

Jack cocked his head to the side “They're always planning something big”. 

Daniel cleared his throat and leaned forward “Actually, and I can't believe I’m gonna say this, I agree with Jack, let's not....wish for the Goa'uld to appear” Daniel piped in, He was as surprised as Sam that they hadn't run into any; but on the other hand, he was very much liking it.

“Thank you, Daniel” Jack said frowning at Sam 

“But-” 

Teal'c then interrupted Sam “I agree with major carter, the Goa'uld are very well known for their cunning plans; they could very well be planning a means of an attack, one that could be very dangerous” 

“Thank you Teal'c” Sam smiled. Teal'c nodded his head, Jack looked over at him. 

“Yes, thank you Teal'c; did ya have to encourage her?”

The general chuckled lightly, all the while he was watching the conversations take place; the de-briefing had completely gone off subject. 

“Well, whatever the reason is; I think you should take this time for much needed leave time; it's long over due” he then stood up from the head chair. “Dismissed” he said before returning to his office. 

“Yeh, leave is always over due; when we don't get to leave” Jack replied the others smiled at his comment. They followed the general's move and stood up, 

“I will visit my son on Chulak; farewell until we are to return” Teal'c said with a nod of his head and then he made his way to his room to get ready. 

“What about you?” Jack nodded his head in Daniels direction. 

“Well, I was actually waiting for an opportunity to visit one of those worlds we saw pop up onto the screen; erm, P3X-459 I think it was” Jack walked closer to his team member. 

“Daniel, leave, doesn't mean actually leave, off-world” Daniel almost laughed, Jack would never understand the concept of his and Sam’s hobbies. That even though they had vacation time, Daniel and Sam would use that opportunity to do some of the things they didn't get time to do. 

“I guess it's just my-hobby, actually, more like my job-” Sam smiled.

“Yeh yeh, I got it; archaeology stuff” Jack replied quickly. 

“Right”

“The world Daniel is talking about is a quiet world, we spoke to them through the MALP sir; they were willing to let us go and study the ruins that we saw there” as Jack listened, it then occurred to him that Daniel was planning to go off-world; by himself. Jack looked at him and poked him in the chest.

“Hey, I’m actually leaving the base; on vacation, which means I’m not taking a cell phone; so I don't wanna have to come back here; to find that you've gotten yourself into trouble” 

Daniel stepped back, “I’ll erm, try not to get into trouble; I’m sure I’ll be fine, but errr...thanks for the concern” Daniel said slowly, never knowing whether Jack was ever being serious in these situations. Sam nearly laughed. 

“I mean it, you go off-world; I’m going home. Ok?” Jack made sure Daniel understood. 

“Yes” was the short reply he gave. 

“The MALP showed all the signs of peace on that world sir, should be just fine; just ask general Hammond Daniel, he'll probably suggest to send the MALP through one more time to make sure” Daniel nodded at Sam’s idea. 

“See you soon then” they gave a short hug goodbye and then Sam left the room, Jack soon followed after her.

Daniel knocked on the door of his commanding general. “Come” Daniel entered after hearing the reply. 

“General, I’d like to take trip to P3X-459” 

 

“A trip?” Hammond questioned. 

“Yes, if that's ok with you of course”. 

“Well, I thought that you'd wanna relax a bit-” the general suggested.

Daniel smiled “That's what Jack suggested too, but, I just thought that I never get much time to study the ruins, something always happens and we're forced to retreat back home. I figured, since we haven't seen the Goa'uld in some time; I’d take advantage” Daniel tried to convince him. 

“Is it safe Doctor Jackson?” Hammond asked, concerned for his team member.

“P3X-459 was one of the peaceful worlds that the MALP showed us when the world popped up onto the screen” Daniel said with hope. 

“If you say so, but, we'll send a MALP through to be sure; if it still looks peaceful, you have permission to leave” Daniel smiled and nodded 

“Thank you general” Daniel left the office, he was excited to study the ruins of this world, the inscriptions that he vaguely got a glimpse at through the MALP could be proven to be useful; he hoped anyway. Nevertheless, it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up now that he had the chance. 

Sam was about to work on her own project, she was almost done the last time they had some leave. As she picked up the wrench, her commanding officer spoke. “So, carter; I’m asking you, again- will you join me at my cabin, for a nice relaxing fishing trip?” Sam grinned and turned around, Jack was leaning on the door frame of her lab. He was already dressed casually in his jeans and a black leather jacket. 

She hesitated, and watched his eyes widen a little as he waited for her response. She bit her bottom lip in thought, “Actually sir, I think I will join you” she finally said. 

“Really?” Jack asked in surprise, he wasn't expecting that. 

“Yes, I’ll go, sir” Sam nodded with a small smile. 

“Ok, sweet, let's go then” Jack said, trying to hide his surprise. 

“Did I surprise you that much?” Sam questioned with a laugh as they both walked out of her lab. 

“No, no no, just-hurry up” he shooed her toward her locker

“All right, I’m going” Sam stated as she was more or less forced to walk. Jack leant against the wall to wait for her, whistling as he did so

roughly fifteen minutes later, she reappeared with her casual clothes on. A baby blue long sleeved top which was mostly covered by her leather Jacket and dark blue jeans, accompanied by white trainers. She had a rucksack on one shoulder and proceeded to walk. “Ok I’m ready” she quickly said. 

“Ah!” Jack grabbed her arm to stop her 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“Cell phone” he said holding out his hand  
“I don't have it- sir” 

“Carter, the last time I took Teal'c fishing he brought a cell phone, come on; hand It over” Jack told her, she hesitated. 

“Just a precaution-sir?” he sighed and rolled his eyes and then began to make his way toward the gate room. “We should see Danny boy off I guess, no doubt general Hammond has authorised his little exhibition trip” he exclaimed. 

Sam chuckled “Yes sir” the two then made their way through to the gate room just as the MALP was going through the gate. Daniel looked round at them, he was wearing his green army based trousers with a black short sleeved top. “Hey guys” 

“Daniel” 

“Going fishing?” Daniel asked to break the silence. 

“Yes, I-take it the good general allowed it?” Jack replied. 

“Yes, assuming the MALP shows it's still safe”

“I’m telling ya, no cell phone” Jack told him for the third time.

“Ok Jack, I got it; but what if I find something useful?” Daniel questioned. 

“Then, I’ll admit your stupid trip was worth it” Jack replied. 

“Uh-huh” the three looked up as they heard the sergeant speak  
“The MALP is showing peaceful signs, looks like the same as before Doctor Jackson”

“Looks like you have a go, you can go whenever your ready Doctor Jackson; leave the MALP there encase you need to contact us” Daniel nodded up at him. 

“Well Daniel, have-fun” Jack told him half heartedly. 

“Make sure to tell me about it when you get back” Sam stated more excitedly then Jack did. 

“Thanks, will do”. Sam walked out of the gate room, Jack then handed Daniel a hand gun. “Jack, it's a peaceful world; I don't wanna go there waving a gun around” Daniel pushed the gun back into Jack's hand. Jack then shoved it into his hand 

“Take it, just in case-for Carter's reassurance” Jack said, Daniel thought how lame his excuse was; each member had gotten used to his quirky remarks. Reading between the lines that Jack did care about his team a lot; it was just his way of showing it. 

“Ok” Daniel said, taking back the gun and placing it neatly and hidden inside his holster.

Jack gave him a friendly tap on the arm “See ya” and then he left. Daniel gave a wave at the general and the others that were watching and walked up the ramp with his rucksack over his shoulders. He entered the Stargate and it soon quickly transported him to the other side, to P3X-459.

Daniel took a moment to look around, noting the position of the DHD and where the Stargate was so he didn't get lost. He walked forward through the slightly tall grass, he stopped when he spotted two people coming toward him. They were dressed in beaded clothing, blues, reds and greens; the male was fully clothed in silk and the female was dressed in a red crop top with a long red skirt. Daniel waved at them as they got within talking range. “Hi, I’m-I’m Daniel Jackson” he said as he held his hand out for them.

“Daniel-Jackson, and where did you come from Daniel-Jackson?” the male spoke to him. 

“Oh! Yes of course, I just came through the Stargate” Daniel told them, he looked at their confused faces. “The erm, Chapa'ai?” nope, they didn't look happy with that answer either. “The circle ring? With the symbols on it?” Daniel tried again. 

“He came through the ring of the gods!” the female exclaimed as she and her male companion bowed. “No, no don't-do that; I’m not a god, you can get up; please” Daniel said slightly guilty as he coaxed the two to rise.

“Then who are you, Daniel-Jackson?” the male asked again, Daniel smiled.

“It's errr...you can call me just Daniel, it's fine” he told them. 

“Ok, just Daniel-” the archaeologist couldn't help but laugh a little. 

“No, I'm Daniel” he said, using his hands as a way of communicating. 

 

“Very well, what brings you to our world, Daniel?” the woman then spoke up. 

“I’m from a planet called earth, we, we spoke several days ago? You said it would be ok to study the ruins of your world” Daniel told them. 

The male smiled, “Yes, I remember now; people of the Tau'ri, yes?” 

“Yes, that's right” Daniel nodded.

“And, it's just you?” she questioned, wondering why others weren't so keen to join him. 

“For now yes, the people of my world are interested too; but if I’m honest, I’m probably the only one capable of making much sense of the inscriptions” he informed them. 

“I see, I’m Akila; this is my mate, Chike” Akila told him. 

Daniel raised his hand to her with a smile “Your name, on earth it means, intelligence” she looked at him for a better description. “Intelligence, smart, errr...bright” she smiled. 

“Thank you” Akila replied. 

“Your welcome” he said with a smile. Chike looked at him, as if demanding the meaning of his name, Daniel got the message. “Your name-” he didn't really want to tell Chike that the meaning of his name meant power of god, “Your name, it means, teacher” Daniel said, hoping Chike would be happy with that answer. He sort of sighed with relief when the man smiled.   
“Now we are better acquainted Daniel, we are the Asiatics” Akila claimed. 

“The Asiatic race? That's amazing you might actually be related to your ancestors of that race on earth, your lineal was said to have come from the biblical ham, through his son Mizraim. Incredible” Daniel seemed to go off in his own little world until Akila snapped him from his thoughts.

“Come, you've much to see” she said as she and Chike began their walk back to where they had come from, Daniel looked at the scenery around the Stargate one more time to get the location right and then followed after them.

As they were coming to, what looked to be a large city of structures; Daniels eyes lit up in more excitement. “Is this where you live?” he asked as they came to the top of a steep set of stairs. 

“This is where we all live” Akila replied. 

“All of you?” Daniel questioned as he took in the whole city; it was large yes, but big enough to fit a race of people in? Well, he'd seen races in handfuls; so perhaps there wasn't many of the Asiatic people here. Daniel followed as they descended the stairs that soon led them into the city.   
“Wow” Daniel exclaimed as he walked through the city, brushing his hands over different parts of the structures. 

“You are impressed so far, yes?” Akila asked, as she turned around. 

“Yes, most of these inscriptions look incredibly old; but the buildings are in great condition, considering.” Daniel complimented. 

“Thank you Daniel, Chike will show you around while I tend to some matters” she nodded at him. 

“Of course” he replied and she left him with her mate. 

“Come, let me show you the inner temples” Chike said as he ushered Daniel to follow. 

“Sure”

They walked through the city, Daniel gazed at the homes; looking at all the different people walking around. He was a little baffled as to why he didn't see any children around, he'd have to ask about that later. “So erm, are you and Akila in charge here?” Daniel asked after a while of walking. 

Chike looked at him for an explanation. “Erm, leaders, are you and Akila leaders of your people?”

“Ah, yes we are” 

“And how long have you been here on this world Chike?” he asked. 

“A hundred years” Chike answered without hesitation. 

“Really? A hundred years? That's strange, on earth, the Asiatic race said to have gone back to the early middle ages, erm, a few thousand years...” Daniel said slowly.

“Hmm, how do you mark time Daniel?” Chike asked as he seemed thoughtful. 

“Errr, a day is one revolution of our planet; a year is one revolution around our sun. There are 365 days in one year...” Daniel began, feeling a sense of deja vu from talking with the Nox elder when he first met them.

“I see! Your years, are not like our years” Chike commented. 

“Your years?” Daniel prodded. 

“Our years, seem, quicker to that of yours” Chike replied. 

Daniel fell silent in thought, that didn't make any sense to him; he suddenly found himself wondering where Sam was when you needed her? 

“O-k, that's fair enough, I guess” Daniel said after a short while, deciding to drop the subject; he wasn't here to study time after all. 

“This way Daniel, the temples are inside; once i've shown you around the city, you are free to have your own wander around. You can stay and study the temples, structures and inscriptions as much as you'd like. Please though, stay in the city; so we have a means to find you encase we'd like to ask our own questions” Chike explained carefully. 

“Oh of course! Our people are all about sharing information, I don't mind” Daniel said happily “But there'll be a time when I need to contact my planet, just to let them know how I am; so they don't worry” he added. Chike nodded in understanding. 

Daniel was led inside one of the buildings, the temple was large and very tall. He looked around, wondering where to begin; he was like a kid on Christmas that had gotten a load of new toys and didn't know which one to play with first. The inscriptions looked engraved, some of them written; parts of the structure looked new, marble instead of stone like the rest seemed to be. “How come those look more recent then others?” Daniel asked. 

“Added inscriptions” Chike informed him. 

“Really? That's fascinating” Daniel said more to himself as he walked up to the marble to get a closer look. 

“Daniel, I wish to show you the locations of some of the other temples first” Chike stated. 

“That's ok, I don't want to keep you from your duties or anything; I’m sure I’ll find my way around eventually. Thank you for this opportunity, I’ll come find you or Akila if I have any more questions” Daniel said as he set his rucksack down on the floor.

Chike nodded “Very well Daniel, I will leave you to study” just as the Asiatic was about to leave, the Doctor called him back.

“Wait!” Chike stopped and turned back. “Sorry, there was something else actually...do you have a library here?” Daniel asked, realising then Chike looked confused again. “Err..library, erm, a place where you keep books-” he knelt down and unzipped his bag to pull out a medium sized book. “This, books on your people; about your history..” Daniel continued as he stood up. 

“Oh yes, we have those...books you speak of; come, I will show you” Chike replied, Daniel grabbed his bag again, placing the book back in as he followed the other man. 

They walked through the temple and turned right, then made a left; walked further down and turned right once again. They walked through an arch and down a few steps to turn left. “Wow, I might get lost” Daniel admitted. 

“Sorry?” Chike asked, not quite hearing him. 

Daniel smiled, “It's ok, lots of turns, trying to get my bearings that's all” 

“You...feel lost?” Chike asked, trying to understand Daniels concept.

“A little, but once I've been around the place for a while; I won't be” Daniel explained. 

“No need to fret Daniel, we are here now” Chike told him reassuringly.

“No I wasn't...never mind” they stepped through another arch and Daniel saw that there was indeed a load of books upon the stone ledges. 

“You can work from in here, if you wish Daniel” Chike informed him, stepping aside so that Daniel could get a better look. 

“Thank you” Daniel said as he made his way toward the books. 

“Then I will, as you say, return to my duties” Chike said, Daniel nodded at him with a smile.

Chike then retreated and disappeared, Daniel gazed up and around the room. He began to think about where to begin, there was so much he wanted to study before he had to return to the SGC. He put his bag down and unzipped it to remove the notepad he brought with him. Just as he stood up, a young woman with a light brown long dress, shoulder length black hair and a slim figure walked in from the second arch way. She stopped when she saw him.

 

“Hi, don't be afraid; my name is Daniel-Jackson; erm...your people let me come to your world through the Chapa'ai..oh, sorry, the circle of gods? They let me come here to study all- this” Daniel explained, motioning with his hands everything around him. She soon relaxed a little, she smiled at him and nodded, then proceeded to put the books she was carrying away. “Do you work in here?” Daniel asked, she nodded a little. “I was told I could do my research from here, is that ok?” he asked, approaching her. She turned to him after putting a book back on the stone ledge and smiled again at him. “R-ight, I’m just going to get myself adjusted then” he moved to continue getting out his notes and his own books. 

He could feel eyes on him, as he pulled out the last book from his bag he turned to her. “So, my name is Daniel, what's your name?” he asked her. She looked uncomfortable then. “I guess maybe you don't speak much; your shy? It's ok, you don't have to be afraid of me” he said with a smile. She backed up and before Daniel could say anything else she ran off. “I’m sorry I didn't mean to-,” but she was gone “upset you” he finished saying to no one. “That was weird” he said as he moved to grab a book from one of the ledges. 

Daniel had made contact with general Hammond through the Stargate He explained roughly how he was given permission to study the ruins and that he was going to stay there for a while. Like usual, the general told him to be careful and not to go looking into areas too deep; but at the same time he told him to have fun, noting the excitement in Daniels voice. 

It grew dark on Asiatic and places had been lit up with torches and lanterns. Daniel had his own lights set up around the his temporary room. He decided to start out by taking important notes from the books and use that to work with when he studied the temples. The general had given him one week to do as he wished; he would have only had three days, but Daniel argued until Hammond gave him more. He assured him that although studying for his own enjoyment, he was positive he would find something that would help them in the long run. Which was one of the concerns the general had, when it came to Daniel; the archaeologist had a knack for sticking his nose in too deep. 

Akila come into the room, she stood in the archway as Daniel sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by books and candle light. He looked up and laughed as he looked around himself embarrassingly. “errr...I’m a bit of a, study freak I suppose” Daniel admitted. 

“You find these books, helpful?” Akila asked. 

“Yes, very helpful; actually, there's so much information in here that goes beyond that of your ancestors. It could relate to whatever is written on the walls outside or in the temples. But errr...I haven't gotten there yet” Daniel said as clearly showed his happiness to the woman leader.

“Your other people, they do not show as much interest in these things as you?” Akila asked, Daniel thought that she might actually be stating the fact rather then asking. 

 

“Well, there are lots of people that would love to study this sort of thing. But, in our world; everything involving space, the Stargate and erm...aliens, it's a secret. And the rest, the ones like me, most are military” he explained. 

“Military?” she asked confused. 

“Oh, errr...warriors” 

“I see, and-you are not a warrior?” 

“No, I’m an archaeologist; it's my job to study all this” Daniel said 

“There's a spare resting place through there, Daniel” she suggested. 

“Thank you” she nodded at his gratefulness. “Erm, I think I; upset your librarian earlier, the girl that works in here” Daniel admitted apologetically. 

“You are talking about Tori” Akila said. 

“I said if she was shy, not to be afraid of me; I must of said something wrong” 

“Do not be concerned, she was taken before” Akila began 

“Taken? What errr, what do you mean?” Daniel asked sceptically 

“Her body taken over; she had-a possessive mind” Akila tried to tell him. Of course, Daniel figured it out on his own. 

“A Goa'uld? Tori was taken over by a Goa'uld?” he questioned surprised.

“You know of the Goa'uld?” Akila asked just as surprised. 

“Yes, they're our enemy, we're fighting against them; it's why we want to ally ourselves with people like yourselves, to have a better chance” Daniel explained. “Tori didn't think I was a Goa'uld, did she?” he added with a hint of fear in his voice.

“After the Goa'uld within her removed itself; she has been unable to speak. We believe the snake damaged her voice cords” Akila told him, trying to reassure him. 

Daniel didn't look reassured, in fact, he looked very surprised. “Hold on a second, let's go back to what you said before” Daniel said slowly.

“The Goa'uld damaged her voice cords” she began. 

“Before that” 

“She is unable to speak” 

“Erm, before that; the part about- you said the Goa'uld, removed itself?” Daniel asked. He waited for the reply, all the while thinking about why in hell a Goa'uld would ever do that. 

“It removed itself Daniel-Jackson” Akila said again. 

“But, no, no something else happened; see, a Goa'uld doesn't just leave the body once it gains it's host; it blends with them. Taking over fully, the only time it would ever leave is if the host dies or if the actual Goa'uld dies and then the host would die too. Basically, the host dies on either of those occasions, and, Tori is alive...so you can sort of see why I’m confused” Daniel stated, there were clocks ticking in his head; thoughts going back and forth through his mind. 

“We have ways” Akila said plainly 

“Ways?” Daniel began “You mean, you removed the Goa'uld from her body? Without harming her?” he was surprised to say the least, the only people that were able to do that, that he knew of, were the Tolan and the Tok'ra. He doubted very much they helped this world, all things considered; this world was more primitive then earth, at least by the Tolan standards. Daniel gave a look of confusion when Akila shook her head, “You said before it removed itself, but then you said you removed it; I’m sorry, I guess I'm just trying to understand” 

'and right about now Jack would have told me to shut up' he added in his thoughts. 

“The Goa'uld removed itself only when we took action Daniel” she claimed. 

“Oh, I think I understand now” he said. Actually, he didn't, but he decided he'd drop the subject for now. He had another theory on the whole thing, but he was going to keep that to himself. 

“It's late, I’m leaving for rest now; good nigh Daniel-Jackson” Akila said as she turned around to retreat from the room. 

“Erm, good nigh” Daniel said back. He was now feeling guilty about Tori, he wasn't to know she used to be a Goa'uld, but he hated it when he upset people that didn't deserve it. She seemed nice enough, no wonder she seemed afraid of him. The first thing he was going to do when daylight came to the planet, was find the girl to see if he could apologise.

He picked up another book and began writing down important sentences. It became rather quiet around, the lanterns were dying down and he searched in his bag for the matches he carried. 

He then heard small footsteps, the only sound he'd heard besides his own movements for quite a while. He stopped mid-way looking for his matches as he looked up, the girl from before, Tori, appeared in the archway with some books in her hand. “Hi again” he smiled as he stood up slowly, so as not to scare her. “I’m sorry if I upset you earlier today, I didn't mean to” he told her softly. She shook her head, as if trying to tell him it wasn't his fault. She walked into the room and placed some more books in front of him. He looked at the floor where she'd placed them, he smiled up at her “Thank you”. She then pointed somewhere else, Daniel looked at where she was pointing. “What? What is it?” not quite understanding.

She pointed again and walked forward, Daniel followed her and then laughed a little when he realised what she was telling him. “Yes, erm, I'll get some sleep soon” she nodded and left him alone again. Going back to his previous task of finding the matches. Once he'd relit two of the dimming candles in the lanterns, he returned to the books. As he began reading a few lines, writing down the translation; he soon realised that he was getting tired, the letters were blurring together. “Should have brought coffee” he said to himself. He closed the book he was trying to read and set it to one side. He then moved into the room they said he could sleep in; the room was plain and made of stone.   
The bed looked to have been made from wool, probably sheered from an animal. If he were to be honest though, it was quite comfortable. 

He lay on top of it and stared at the dark ceiling, he hadn't come across anything of real use so far. But it had only been one day, he had seven days to study it all. Planning on translating some more from the books tomorrow and then moving out of the room to work on some of the inscriptions on the temples.

He was also trying to think of a way for Tori to communicate better; it was a long shot, but if she worked in the libery, maybe she could give him a hand. With these thoughts lingering, his eyes drifted and he was soon asleep.

There was brightness shining through the gaps in the stone walls. His eyes clenched as it shone against him, they fluttered open, trying to ignore the short stabbing pain you get when a bright light suddenly shines on your eyes. He sat up and rubbed them before grabbing his glasses that he'd taken off for the night; he put them back on and blinked several times to try and wake himself up. It was then that Tori come in the room, Daniel startled, he didn't expect anyone to come in. she quickly looked away. “It's ok, I was just-i didn't expect, you just startled me that's all” Daniel quickly explained. 

She looked embarrassed and then she ran from the room. Daniel frowned in confusion, he wondered if he'd grown an extra head or something. He stood up and then walked over to grab his shirt, then it clicked; maybe she was embarrassed that she saw him shirtless. 

He mentally slapped himself, he had no idea what the customs were on this planet. For all he knew, the women of this planet might not be allowed to see males without clothing if they weren't a pair. “Great Daniel, you've been here one day and you've already ruined someone's culture” he said to himself, he quickly placed his top back on and ran out after her. He caught up with her just outside of the room. “I’m sorry! Back there, I didn't mean to...offend you or anything, I don't usually sleep shirtless on -another planet” he said with a smile, then he added “It's just, I didn't know it'd get so hot at night; is it always like that?” she nodded in reply. “I’m sorry” he said again, he felt really uncomfortable now. She smiled though and shook her head. “I don't suppose you know sign language?” he asked hopefully, that hope died when she gave him a blank look. “No, didn't think so, well, I’m gonna, get back to-my research then” he informed her and started to retreat before he somehow unintentionally offended her again. 

Just as he was about to, Chike appeared through one of the archways. “Good joyous day Daniel-Jackson” he exclaimed. 

“Rrm, yes; good joyous day” Daniel replied, assuming that was more or less like saying good morning. 

“Come, feast with us” Chike offered, it actually sounded more like an order rather then a suggestion. 

“Thank you, maybe another time, I’d really like to get started back on my research” Daniel said as kindly as possible. 

“Very well, join us for our night feast if not the morning one” Chike said.

“Ok, thank you; I’ll look forward to that” Daniel replied, glad he hadn't insulted anyone else. “Tori? Since you work in the-book room, I thought that, maybe you could help me? With my research?” Daniel suggested, he could use some help since he had only limited time. Daniel noticed Tori look to Chike for permission, which would make sense since he was her leader. Chike nodded and then proceeded to make his way back from where he came. “Looks like you have permission” Daniel said with a smile. 

He walked back into the book room and gathered up all his notes in the bag. “We can start on the inscriptions outside first, then make our back in to study the temples” she nodded at his explanation. “But before we go” he started as he pulled out a pen and a small pad. She stared at him, waiting for him to do something else. “Last night, I was thinking about a way for you to talk; to communicate better” he told her

she pointed to her throat excitedly, Daniel felt guilt rise again; she thought he was going to make it so she could talk again. “No, ah...I’m sorry; I didn't mean it like that-” he said angry at himself. She lowered her hand in sadness “You understand me right?” he asked and she nodded. “Ok, so what I thought is this” he began as he put pen to paper and wrote a simple word . Her eyes widen as she looked at the pen and then at the paper, then back to the pen. “It's called a pen, your people who wrote these books would have used something similar” he explained. She practically snatched the pen from his hand to inspect it.

Daniel gave a warm smile, he almost choked on his words. “You err...you remind me of someone” he began quietly. She looked at him “My wife, my mate ...Sha're, she was fascinated by these too..” he said to her, motioning to the pen. Tori smiled and handed it back to him, he took it and pointed to the word he wrote. “Do you understand that?” he asked. She looked at the word and then waved. “Yes! That's it-that's, what it means; hi” Daniel said excitedly.

“Do you think you can write, in this language?” he asked, hopeful once again. She seemed thoughtful, trying to work out what he was asking. “Here,” he handed her the pen back. “try it”. 

She took the pen slowly and carefully began to write her name. her smile bright with happiness that she was able to do such a thing.

“Incredible, say something else; just to be sure” he encouraged her. 

She looked down at the paper and stuck out her tongue, like she was concentrating really hard. 

Daniel smiled “Yes, I did; thank you, again, I’m sorry about before, back in the room? My erm..” he pointed to his shirt. 

_“No, I wasn't mad, no, it's your world after all; I was just-really hot” she then quickly wrote down something else._

_Daniel nodded with a smile “Your welcome”. She flung her arms around him, it made him jump and he stumbled a bit. He wondered just how long she'd been unable to communicate for. She stepped back and wrote down sorry on the pad._

_“You did nothing wrong, sometimes, that's how humans on earth show emotion; that they're grateful” he told her to stop her from getting upset._

_Daniel looked at the floor for a second, “No” he began, then looked back up at her. “My wife, she died; five years ago...actually, it sort of felt like more then that” he said slowly, almost reliving it. Tori gave him a sad expression, she laid her hand on his arm then moved to grab a lantern. She placed the lantern on the stone ledge, scraped two rocks together until it sparked and lit it._

_Daniel smiled. “Thank you, we, we do that on earth too” he told her. Shaking his head, he buried the approaching painful thoughts to the back of his mind again. “So do you think you can help me research?” he asked more happily. She nodded and they walked out of the room._

_After three days, Daniel and Tori were in the first temple, they had scraped together all they could from the ruins outside. At least, Daniel did; Tori just helped him translate or offer support. It was as if she was interested as much as he was; he found that weird, considering it was her world. Then again, she was taken over by a Goa'uld; maybe she couldn't remember. He wrote down some symbols from the last stone on the wall, it was then he knelt down to the more modern marble that stood next to it. His fingers brushed over the writing, he had a hard time deciphering the first word, or letter, or even number; normally he'd have a rough idea of what language it was, or rather, what they weren't so that he could at least narrow it down._

_“Don't hate me for asking this but, how much do you remember when you were taken over?” he asked, she looked at him for a moment, and then looked down. “I’m sorry, it's ok, I was just hoping you might recognise some of this” he said. After a few seconds she shook her head when she looked over the marble.  
“Guess this one will take more time, the writing or, language seems dramatically different to that of those on the walls we've been translating” Daniel said as he stood up to get more of a look from the top._

_“Daniel” came a voice from behind them, Daniel turned around as Chike moved toward them._

_“Hi, I was actually gonna come find you; this marble of writing, as much as I hate to admit this; I’m having a hard time translating it” Daniel admitted, almost shamefully._

_“There are more temples through the back of this building” Chike offered._

_“Yes I know, but I’d really like to get a better understanding of this one; since it's so modern compared to the others, it's much clearer to see” the archaeologist explained._

_“That marble is new, information on that stone is unfamiliar to me” Chike said,_

_Daniel looked at him baffled “I don't understand, you can't read this? Is that what your saying?” he asked, as kindly as possible._

_“I am-too young” Chike replied. Although nodding, Daniel got the message; whatever was written on here Chike either really didn't know what was on it, or he didn't want him finding out._

_”That's ok,” Daniel said finally “Just a thought, i'll-start somewhere else; maybe the other temples will help me find some meaning to this one” he said, Chike nodded with a smile and then left. Pulling out a small camera he stood back and focused the lens._

_he glanced at it and went back to focus._

_“Taking an image, your people won't let me figure this thing out with their help so, I’ll get it on paper and then work on it a night” he explained._

_He picked up his bag and motioned for her to follow him over to one of the other temples. They were having a break as they sat down outside on the wall; Daniel was eating an apple as they looked upon the building outside. “So, erm; I know this might sound like a strange question but, where did the Goa'uld snake go? When it left your body, where did it go?” Daniel asked._

_She thought for a moment_

_“Well, after, or if, a Goa'uld leaves someone’s body they have to find a new host right away” he explained to her. “Chike said that whatever action they took, made the host remove itself. Forgive me but, I find that a little hard to believe- not without outside help anyway” he said._

_Daniel thought about his next question, it seemed the more he was on this world; the more he was starting to become wary over what he told to the Asiatics; Somehow though, Tori was different; he hoped he could trust her. “I don't suppose you know about the Tolan, do you?” he asked hesitantly. She shook her head “No, I didn't think so; ok, so you don't remember anything about what happened to the Goa'uld?” Daniel asked again_

_._

_“Right, that would be logical I suppose, to stop it from attacking anyone else” he said, more to himself. She nodded, Akila soon appeared before them; Daniel smiled in greeting._

_“Are your translations going well?” she asked him._

_“For the most part yes, I don't suppose you know what's on that marble, do you?” he asked her._

_“Chike and I wish not to discuss it any further; there are some things our people wish to be kept to ourselves” she said to him, Daniel nodded._

_“I understand, although Chike told me he didn't know what was on it” he told her._

_Akila smiled, “He tried to find a way to tell you this without offending you”_

_“It's ok, I’m not-offended, I was just curious” Daniel claimed calmly._

_“I think there is an old saying, perhaps among your people too; curiosity killed the bull” Akila said._

_“Errr...yes, we have that too; we use the word cat though” he said, suddenly feeling a little uneasy about the phrase._

_Akila smiled “You can relax Daniel-Jackson; it is but a joke among our people” she explained. Daniel smiled and stood up, some joke, Akila turned to Tori “There is work in the book room” she told her; Tori nodded with a smile._

_“I need to contact my planet; let them know what I've translated so far, so I’ll come find you after” he told her, Tori nodded and then ran off to tend to her work._

_“Join us for our evening feast again Daniel” Akila tried to ask._

_“Sure, sounds great” he said as he walked over to the stairs and began to make his way to the Stargate_

_“Good to hear from you Doctor Jackson, is there anything we can do?” the general appeared on the screen of the MALP._

_“Actually, I do need something; see, I took this image of one of the temples; the temple itself is marble, and I don't know exactly what the inscriptions say” he explained. “Could you send me the image in paper form?” he added._

_“I’m confused, is the temple now gone Doctor Jackson?” the general asked._

_Daniel smiled a little “No, it's just that; they don't like me being near this one, I don't think they want me to translate it” he admitted._

_“If these people don't want you deciphering it, perhaps it might be best to leave well enough alone” Hammond tried to say._

_“I think it could be important” Daniel tried to argue. “If I have the image on paper, they won't know I’m studying it” Daniel added more to the conversation; the general sighed and asked_

_“Are you sure your not endangering yourself Doctor Jackson?”_

_“No, no these people are peaceful, I don't think they'd hurt me” he replied, he could see the general wrestling with his decision. “If things turn out they don't want me here any more, I’ll come back home; I promise” Daniel said to try and convince him._

_“Ok, we'll send the image through; is there anything else?” Hammond asked_

_“I think that's it, but maybe some more clothes? I don't think they'll want me around much more if I errr-start to smell” Daniel replied with a little humour in his voice. The general chuckled, “Will do doctor Jackson, and be careful”_

_“I will”_

_“Hammond out”_


	2. Chapter 2

The Stargate zipped off and shut down as they ended their conversation. Daniel stood up and stretched, he turned around when he could hear rustling in the grass. He smiled when Tori walked toward him, she smiled back and he waved. “Hello, you didn't have to walk all the way out here” he told her. 

 

“Oh, it's through that; this machine, it allows us to see and hear people from the other side” Daniel tried to tell her. 

she asked

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. “Technology, just a way of communicating” he told her. She seemed confused but she nodded like she understood. The Stargate began to roar to life once again, Tori grabbed his arm in fright. “It's ok, it's probably just my friends sending me the things I asked for” he reassured her as the Stargate became active. like Daniel had said, the things he'd asked for were sent through; some clothes that were wrapped up in a sealed bag along with an envelope. He picked up the bag as the Stargate shut down and walked over to Tori “Let's go back” he said and she followed him back to the city. 

Judging by how dark it was Daniel estimated that it was over midnight. After the feast, he began immediately working on the image in the library. Tori walked in as Daniel became agitated, he threw his notepad on the ledge and swiped his hands over his head in annoyance. “This doesn't make any sense!” he said a little too loudly, he realised Tori was standing there and thought he might have scared her with his unusual outburst. “Sorry, Tori” he quickly said. “This marble, these whole writings; I can't make them out, I can't even decipher one word!” he half laughed, but half wanted to scream. She walked up to him with her pad and pen 

 

“Should have asked them to send coffee” he mumbled into his palms as he rubbed his tired eyes. “I've gone through all the ancient languages that would fit, nothing, it's like, I don't know...maybe it's another new language i've yet to have come across, I just thought that since your people are the Asiatics; I would at least be able to recognise it” he said as he picked up the image again. “Nothing!” he yelled as he threw the image down. 

she wrote down again. 

“Your right, I should rest; but I don't have that long left here, I want to figure this out before I go” he said as he stood up, he smiled and then said “Good nigh” she smiled and then nodded as she walked out of the room. Daniel sat on the bed and took his glasses off to rub his eyes; he placed them on the ledge and laid down. 

Sun shone brightly through the gaps, he opened his eyes and sat up. He noticed a bowl shaped object in the room, putting his glasses on he walked up to it. The bowl was filled with water, he figured Tori must have placed it there when morning came. He silently thanked her as he was incredibly hot, he splashed water upon his face and body gratefully; even drinking some. It woke him up a bit and he then changed into the clothes the general had sent him. 

He walked out of the room and glared at the image on the ledge; like it was mocking him just by sitting there. He moved to grab a snack from his bag and stood up with a nutrition bar. Unwrapping it, he took his first bite and continued to stare at the image. He furrowed his eyebrows a little more when he seemed to become familiar with what he was seeing. He stopped eating the bar and walked forward, picking up the image. “I don't believe it, it was upside down this whole time; why would they put inscriptions the wrong way up” he said to himself as he sat down to get a better look. As he glanced over the writing he suddenly gasped “Gawd...no wonder they didn't want me reading it, these aren't writings at all – they're Goa'uld symbols” he stated as he looked over the image in shock.

Daniel stood up and placed the image in his bag, he walked out of the room and toward the marble temple. He looked to see if Akila or Chike were close by, they weren't, he stood in front of it. Then he turned and craned his head so that he could slightly see the temple from a different angle. His assumption had been correct, the marble symbols were upside down, he bent down then and noticed that there was some kind of scraping on the floor. 

Then he ran his fingers along the edge, something he hadn't noticed before; there was an engraved mark in the form of a circle; like something belonged there, like a key. “This marble...opens” he breathed out. 

“Daniel Jackson!” the voice made him jump and he stumbled to his feet, dusting himself off. 

“Sorry, I wasn't...I thought I dropped something just now” he said, hoping to sound convincing. He still believed the people of Asiatic were peaceful, but he wanted to find out why they didn't tell him the symbols were Goa'uld; if they even knew at all, and if they didn't; he wasn't going to tell them until he figured out what it said. 

“We wish to learn more about your world now; will you tell us of it?” Akila asked. Daniel walked forward, normally he wouldn't discuss things like this until the rest of his team were with him. But he could simply go along with it, tell tales, stretch the information, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, or rather, him. 

“Of course, we can talk; ask away” he said as Tori came around the corner; he smiled her way and she waved at him. 

For the rest of the day, they asked questions about the earth; their customs and Daniel answered truthfully. They asked questions about weaponry, tactics and the Stargate; Daniel gave vague descriptions then, at least, until he managed to translate just what was on the marble temple. He was finally playing it cautiously for once. They hadn't given him a bit of chance to work on his research; so now Daniel was working on it well early into the morning. He could have asked Teal'c to help, but he thought that might arouse more suspicion and could be dangerous. It turned out, the Goa'uld had been there recently; which would explain why the temple was so new. 

It also would explain the take over between Tori and the symbiote. And why some of the buildings were damaged; there had been a fight, a war. Yet, that still left things out, like why the Goa'uld would just up and leave after coming here. Only taking one person as a host and leaving so many Asiatics alive. What technology could the people have that would chase away the Goa'uld like that? unless the enemy expected to take over one as a host and for that one to take over everything else. That would be an easy battle to win, but Daniel didn't buy that; that wasn't their way. They'd have taken over everything, jaffa and Goa'uld would have been all over this place. But the world was peaceful, so the Asiatics weren't so primitive after all; they had to have some advanced weapons to chase off their enemy like that. To also be able to force a Goa'uld symbiote from it's host's body and still leave the host alive. 

But Daniel hadn't spotted one piece of defence equipment since he'd been on this planet. The rest of the translation went on to talk about an emblem, a circled key that he guessed would open that marble. He was now working on how to find it, he saw that none of the Asiatics wore anything that would fit the description. They probably didn't even know about it, Daniel wouldn't have known about it had he not requested for general Hammond to send him the image on paper. But why were they so keen on keeping him away from it? Unless they knew more then they were telling him. He didn't blame them really, he wasn't exactly being Mr open about his own world either. 

He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, the transcript was starting to look gibberish again when he felt tiredness over come him. The pen he'd been writing with rolled off the stone table and fell to the floor. He reached down and knelt to retrieve it.

“Good joyous day Daniel-Jackson!” the loud voice startled him and his head collided with the stone table. He let out a bunch of curse words in one of his many spoken languages. He rose from the floor, rubbing the back of his sore head. 

“Oh...is it morning already? Can't be-” Daniel said as he realised now that the sun was up. 

 

“You did not sleep?” Akila asked. Daniel rubbed his eyes again and placed his glasses back on, silently wishing for coffee once more. 

“No, I got distracted-usually do” he admitted. 

“Come Daniel, have morning feast with us” she said, actually; to him, breakfast sounded good. 

“Yeh, why not” he said as he followed her out of the room. “Akila, how did you defend yourself against the Goa'uld when they attacked you?” Daniel asked as they walked through the building. 

“I do not know this, I was not born then” ok so that was a full blown lie, if she wasn't born then; how did she know Tori had been taken over and that she knew how the symbiote left? Something very strange was going on, he was determined to find out what. It's not like Tori could have told her what happened, one: she couldn't speak, two: that would make her older then Akila and Daniel very much doubted that. 

After the morning feast, Daniel was joined by his new friend as he tried to figure out where the emblem was hidden. He tried to search for some hidden message in the marble's script; something that would tell him it's location. He threw down the image in frustration “I give up!” he exclaimed. 

 

Daniel looked at her and took off his glasses. “Tori” he began, “I haven't been completely honest with you; these symbols on here, the reason I was able to figure it out....they're Goa'uld symbols, given how much time I spent over the years within close range of it all; I can roughly translate what's on it” he explained, hoping she wasn't mad at him. “I’m sorry, I guess the reason I didn't tell you right away was because I wasn't sure-who to trust” he added. 

There was silence for a little while as Daniel stared at the image, hoping something would jump out at him. He looked over as Tori began writing again 

 

he looked at her and smiled “Your not angry?”. She shook her head “Something opens that marble, the modern one outside; there's a circle like object I believe belongs in the engraved-hole I found near the temple” 

 

“Of course” he replied without hesitation. She pointed upwards, toward the top of the archway. Daniel followed her direction and squinted as he stood up. He walked toward it and stood directly under the archway. A circular metal like object sat embedded into the stone, it's rim was silver and the middle was red. He could only make out that there was some kind of writing around the edges. He turned to Tori “If you step on my hands, do you think you can reach it?” he asked. She nodded and Daniel peered out to make sure no one was coming. 

He knelt down and linked his hands together, she placed one foot on his hands and rested her own on the wall for balance. Slowly, he raised himself up to move her toward the top. He almost chuckled “Good thing your light” he joked, he was surprised to notice she got the joke; she moved to try and hit him which made them almost lost balance. “Ok! Sorry! Sorry! Bad time; sorry” he stammered out and regained their balance. She reached out for the circle object once they'd stilled in their movements. She grabbed hold of it, having a hard time removing it. “Can you get it?” he asked, making sure she didn't fall. With a little twist and concentration she managed to pull it free. “Ok, I’m gonna let you down now” he said, lowering himself to the ground for her to stand. He stood back up and it was that moment when their faces were inches apart. “Erm..,” he started, she handed him the item “thank you-” he said as he pulled himself out of the trance to stop himself from doing anything else. 

He moved away from her, not seeing the look of loneliness in her expression. “These symbols look similar to the ones on the temple” he began, he turned round to her when she tugged at his arm. 

she asked as she quickly wrote on her pad, Daniel was impressed by her brilliant understanding of English. 

“At night fall; I think I’ll check it out” he told her. He looked at what else she wrote and shook his head, “No, no I think it'll be best if I went in alone; I don't want to get you into trouble. If something is down there, I don't think your people will appreciate it if I brought you into danger” he said with a slight chuckle. She lowered her head, “There's something else isn't there? Something your not telling me” he asked, she wouldn't look at him “You can trust me Tori, I promise” he encouraged her.

As he reached out to her she ran off; he frowned, he felt sorry for her. He looked at the item in his hand and sat down with it; really, he should call someone at the SGC. But he didn't want to frighten the people of Asiatics; or make them think he was a threat. He promised general Hammond he'd come home if things got eerie, much as they were getting; but he knew that once he told them he'd found Goa'uld symbols; they would most likely make him come back. 

One of the symbols he knew said technology; he hoped the nagging feeling at the back of his mind was incorrect. He'd soon find out by night fall, that this place, this planet was full of history; but now he realised that there were two sides. And If the Asiatics really did have something to defeat the Goa'uld with, these people would make great allies. 

Daniel was peering out from the library to make sure everyone had gone and was fast asleep. He grabbed his notepad and a flash light from his bag, he quickly shone it behind him when he heard a noise. he called out in a whisper. “Tori?” as the figure walked toward him he lowered his torch when he saw it was her. “What are you doing?” he asked. He shone the torch on her pad

 

Daniel smiled, “Don't worry, stay here; I’ll be back” he told her and then quietly left. She walked into the room he was staying at and sat down on the bed. 

He reached the modern temple with his flash light, shining it at the bottom as he knelt down. He pulled out the item and turned it in his hands until he was sure it was going to fit. He carefully and lightly placed the item in the spaced circle and scrambled to his feet as the temple slid from it's position. “I was right, it was a key” he said to himself. Shining the light first before he stepped inside, he swallowed the lump of nervousness and to reassure himself he pulled out his side arm. He made the first step inside, taking it slow; he moved the light around and took another step. He quickly stepped back when he felt a ledge beneath his foot. He looked down and realised there were steps leading down. He took a deep breath and began to descend them.

Once at the bottom, he felt along the walls as he shined the torch over them. “These inscriptions are in gold, and they're not Asiatic either” he said to himself as he examined the hieroglyphs further. As he read through it briefly, it told him of a war that had happened, the fall and victory. “I don't believe it...the Goa'uld, they came here exactly one hundred years ago-the same time the Asiatics told me they arrived..” he trailed off stepping back; as he did, he must have triggered a sensor on the ground. The wall he was looking at before opened from the middle. “Whoops” he said as he watched the walls reveal other items. He stepped forward slowly and reached out to touch one of the items. “Goa'uld technology..” he breathed out, running his fingers over a familiar hand device. He read over a few more inscriptions quickly “Gawd...” 

he moved his hands over a stone that stood out among the rest; it was red and shining in the light of his torch. He then heard a noise and jolted to the side, narrowly dodging an arrow that flew past him and stuck in the other side of the wall opposite him. His eyes were wide as he tried to calm down from the sudden feeling of fear. “Phew...”he breathed heavily for a second and then walked toward the arrow. It had jammed into the wall but a squared white block. As he lightly touched it the wall he was previously reading began to open. He whipped round fast with his flash light, almost giving himself whiplash. He slowly walked toward the opening walls and stopped as he gasped. “Sarcophagus...” he barely managed to say through his shock. Wasting no time whatsoever, he ran back up the stairs in a hasty retreat. He slipped through the gap of the temple, with the gun and flash light tight in his hands. He could see through the corner of his eyes it was light, the sun was already rising to the sky, how long had he been down there?

He ran toward the library before anyone spotted him, in his haste he had forgotten to close up the temple again. He really had thought his assumptions were wrong. He made it to the room, there was no sign of Tori; he stopped to catch his breath and moved into the room he was staying at. Placing the notepad on the ledge and sliding his gun back in the side of his trousers.

He stopped in the second archway as he soon saw her, she had obviously fallen asleep. She sat up in a startled movement when she heard footsteps. Daniel held his hand up, he had calmed down somewhat from his discovery. “It's ok, it's just me” he told her. She grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the other room. “What? What is it?” he tried to ask her as she forced him to the room. “Tori!” he almost shouted, she stopped and picked up an old book.

He took it from her with a look of suspicion, she nodded and he opened it. Flicking through the first few pages, his facial expression changed to wonder. “This is a diary.., the dialect is similar to Asiatic, and goa'uld-wait; it says...'My host is scared, I must not allow her to come forth; I must protect her and myself. But I fear they will torture me to gain information; if anything else, I must remove myself to save her.” he looked at Tori with shock, “This is what you were trying to tell me wasn't it? The symbiote inside you...it wasn't Goa'uld at all, it was a Tok'ra.” he managed to stammer out, he looked at the book and carried on reading.

“I am a spy in amongst the Goa'uld, we have taken over the Asiatics on this world; the people didn't stand a chance; soon I’ll be discovered by them, I can't get the horror on their faces out of my head. My host is the only Asiatic left now, thanks to me; I jumped from my dying host into the last Asiatic female alive. I want to save her, she's young; but if they know I’m a Tok'ra, they will torture me to get information. My only hope is to leave the body and hope to keep Tori alive'...gawd, that's what Akila meant, she did drive out the symbiote; but it removed itself because It wanted to save you. When you asked me if I could trust you, you knew I would find out the temples secrets, you knew that I could decipher everything eventually. You were asking for my help weren't you?” 

she nodded, biting her lip as tears fell from her cheeks; she was shivering. Daniel raised his hands and placed them on her arms, she moved forward and buried her face in his chest. “No, you were crying for help...I’m sorry, god I’m sorry” he repeated as he tried to comfort her as much as he could. He pushed her lightly off so she could look at him, “It's ok, the Tok'ra helped to keep you safe...so will I” Daniel told her kindly, although he doubted his own words, how many times had he said that? Sha're, Sara..the ones he grew attached to always left him, or died and he couldn't do enough to save them. 

She smiled at him, telling him she felt safe with him; he tried to return her smile. How could he protect her? She'd already been through so much, he wasn't military, he didn't have any real skills in the way of fighting. The only power he ever had at his disposal was when he was ascended; and even then he wasn't allowed to help any of the people he cared about. He figured dying wasn't exactly a good option, he didn't really feel like going through all of that again; in fact, he was pretty sure Oma wouldn't help him ascend a second time. Not an option, he added a last thought; he couldn't do that to his friends again, he couldn't leave them behind like he did before. 

He looked at the young woman, still in his arms; she was so scared, so ashamed of what had happened to her..and her people. “If the Goa'uld won the war a hundred years ago- it means they're still here” he said, the nagging worry surfacing. If that was the case, they were in trouble; they had to get out of here...fast.


	3. chapter 3

She looked up at him, he could see the fear evident in her eyes. She looked behind him and stumbled back, he turned around quickly. Akila, Chike and two others seemingly appearing from the second archway of the room. “Oh, erm...there isn't a chance that you didn't hear any of that is there?” he asked, his voice slightly holding sarcasm. Chike almost growled at him with anger “I-didn’t think so” Daniel said as he stepped back when they moved forward. Tori was glued to the ledge in fear, she didn't dare move. Akila held up the item key Daniel had used to get into the temple. “I can explain-” the archaeologist began, then he paused. “Actually, no I can't” he added. 

“We told you! We gave you plenty of warnings, told you not to reveal the temples secrets!” Chike yelled. 

“There were reasons that you didn't want me looking there, and I found them...I had this feeling that you weren't what you said you were, I was hoping I was wrong-that's why you hesitated when I asked Tori to help me; you were afraid she'd help me find out eventually” he said, he tried to remain calm, tried not to provoke them into attacking. “But I was right, wasn't I?” he began, Tori looked between the approaching danger and Daniel “Your not enemies of the Goa'uld- you are the Goa'uld”

Daniels eyes widen as Chike's eyes glowed, he quickly pulled out his side arm and shot five times at the enemy. All the bullets hit a glowing yellow shield, Daniel slightly lowered his weapon. “Ye-ah, should have seen that coming...” he said without much surprise. Chike's arm moved up quickly and Daniel got a glimpse of the glowing hand device before he was flung backwards into a wall. His gun skidded across the floor as he fell and his head hit the solid ground beneath him. 

 

He rolled onto his back, blinking as he tried to regain focus, the dull ache in his body becoming apparent. Tori ran to him and knelt by his side. 

In an effort to stay awake, he moved himself into a sitting position as the enemy moved forward. There wasn't much time to concentrate on the pain in his head, or the fact that he no longer held a weapon. All he knew was that if he didn't get himself up right now, they'd kill him. Grunting in irritation, he stood with sheer determination and grabbed hold of Tori “Come on!” he shouted as he managed to drag her and himself out of the room. 

“After them!” he heard them shout behind him. 

As fast as they could run, they made their way up the stairs from the city and began through the long grass. Daniel blinked as beads of sweat mixed with the blood on his injury seeped into his eye. He used his palm to try and clear it as he continued to run with a tight grip on Tori in his other hand. “I can see the gate!” Daniel shouted through heavy breathing. Stopping just in front of the DHD, he grabbed hold of it to stop himself from collapsing. Tori looked behind them, there were more chasing them now, she watched with fear as Daniel desperately dialled the symbols to earth. As the gate roared with life and the worm-hole became active; Daniel pulled out the GDO from his other side pocket. His head was spinning and his vision was blurring, he could barely see the numbers on the device. Quickly he typed in the code, grabbed hold of Tori again and made a dash for the gate. 

“Off-world activation!” the sergeant from behind the computers shouted, the sirens in the SGC alerted Hammond as he ran from his office down to the control room. “Doctor-Jackson and SG4 are the only ones off-world sir” he informed the general before he was even asked.   
“SG4 have only just left, and Doctor-Jackson still has two days left” Hammond said, looking at the screen. 

“I dunno sir, maybe it's just a check in-wait, receiving iris code, it's SG1's signal sir, it's Doctor-Jackson” the sergeant said in a hurry. 

“Open the iris!” the general demanded just as quick. 

Watching as Daniel and an unknown girl rushed through the worm-hole, Hammond rushed down to the gate room. “Close the iris!” Daniel shouted at them from below. They immediately closed it and two loud thuds were heard before the gate shut down. Daniel placed his hands on his knees as the general made his way toward him. 

“Doctor Jackson!?”

trying his best to catch his breath, Daniel looked up at his commanding officer “General...people...Asiatics..Goa'uld..”he tried to say as he grabbed Hammond's shoulders. 

“What happened? I thought you said the world was peaceful-” 

“I thought so....” Daniel breathed out, spots of black dotted his vision “General...I’m going to pass out now...” Daniel said before he collapsed in front of his commanding general. 

“Get a medical team down here!” Hammond commanded as he knelt beside the archaeologist, it was then he could see the deep injury on Daniels head. One of the lieutenants ran up behind him, “Alert the other members of SG1” 

“Yes sir!” lieutenant Syler said as he ran off the ramp. Tori looked scared, she wanted to get close to Daniel but the general wouldn't let her; 

“Who are you?” he asked her.

Jack was laid back on one of his deck chairs, his feet resting on the end. Fishing rod lazily held in his hand as he slowly turned the reel. Sam was sat back beside him on the other deck chair; she took a sip of the cold beer beside her and placed it back on the table. “This is relaxing” she admitted. 

“I told you” Jack replied. 

“There's no fish here though, is there?” she finally asked. 

“Nope,” came his short reply as Sam chuckled and shook her head.“just pure utter relax-” a noise that sounded an awful lot like a cell phone interrupted him. He turned his head slowly to her, giving her an almost glare. “Carter” 

she looked at him innocently, “Sorry sir” she said as she fumbled off the chair and reached in her jeans pocket for her phone. “Hello?” she answered, she began to listen to the person on the other end; all the while watching Jack glare more at her. “What!?” she exclaimed as Jack sat up with more interest at his friends tone of voice. “Ok, we'll be right there...” Sam said as she disconnected the call. “Erm-” she began 

“Don't say it carter, we're on vacation!” he almost shouted. 

“Sir, it's Daniel-” was all she said, Jack's face changed to a slight solemn look when he saw her worried face. He watched Sam make her way back to the car, he soon followed after her. “For crying out loud” he muttered as he broke into a run with Sam ahead of him. 

Dr Fraiser connected a wire to Daniels hand to monitor his vital signs. There was no major damage done, his head was stitched up and bandaged with gauze padding. Jack and Sam were in Hammond's office, all he could tell them was the very vague description on what Daniel told him before he passed out. “We won't know anything about what happened until he wakes up” Hammond said.

“Didn't I say it? Did I not specifically say to him?” Jack asked, ok so he didn't actually speak the words 'be careful, stay out of trouble' but he thought he was making that perfectly clear when he told him four times he was on vacation and shoved a gun in his hands. 

The phone then rang on Hammond's desk, the general picked it up “Hammond?- Thank you” was all that was heard and then he put the phone back on it's hook. “He's regaining consciousness”

Jack, Sam and the general then made their way down to the infirmary. 

Daniel groaned in discomfort, he turned his head slowly. Jack came into focus, he was sitting on the bed opposite him. “Jack...?” he asked dryly.

“Hey” came the reply. Jack stood up “Daniel, what did I say before I left?” Jack asked in annoyance.“Do you listen to anything I say?” 

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, his head still hurt and all he really wanted to do was sleep. “Jack, could you just not be an ass for a few minutes?” Daniel asked. 

Jack's expression softened and he sat back down on the bed. “What happened?” he asked at the moment when Sam and Hammond walked in. 

“Tori.?” Daniel asked as he looked at the general.

“Assuming your talking about the girl you brought with you-” Hammond began.

“She's in a holding room at the moment, you know the rules” Jack finished. 

“She's not a threat Jack” Daniel said. 

“And where have we heard that before?” Jack asked sarcastically. 

“So what happened Daniel?” Sam asked to ease the tension. 

Daniel sat up a little, “Well...from what I found out, the Asiatics are no longer there,” he began. 

“Yeh, we got that much” Jack replied smugly. 

“For a while they led me to believe they were, I found Goa'uld symbols on a temple inside; it was way more modern then the rest of the city's structures.” 

“In what way?” Sam asked. 

“The temple was marble, and once I got a closer look; I figured out it opened.” he explained.   
“Are you talking about the image you asked us to send you in paper form?” the general asked. 

“Yes, it opened; and I also found out Tori was taken over once before” Daniel started. 

“And you wonder why she's in a holding room?” Jack asked. 

“Yes but, she wasn't a Goa'uld, she was a Tok'ra”. 

This surprised Sam as well as the others, “And you said the people on the planet weren't Asiatic?” she pried. 

“Yeh, the Goa'uld wiped them out; the people on that planet were in fact Goa'uld all that time” he said. 

“Hold on a second, if they really were Goa'uld, how did you stay on that planet safely for so many days?” Jack asked. 

“From what I managed to translate in the temple, these Goa'uld are-different” Daniel began. 

“Different? How?” Sam replied. 

“They're known as the rebel Goa'uld” he finished. 

Jack's eyes widen with surprise “Excuse me? Rebel-goa'uld? Is that what you just said?” he turned to Sam “That's what he said right?”

“Jack-” 

“Daniel, they're Goa'uld, how much more rebellious can they get?” Jack asked interrupting his friend. 

“They've cut themselves off from the rest of all the others we know of; some of their ways are sort of different to that of our normal-” 

“Snake heads?” Jack finished in suggestion. 

“Yes, it's probably why they didn't attack me right away; they also gave me plenty of warnings to stay away from the temple” 

“Oh no, I know where this is going Daniel” Jack said sternly. 

“Well I’m not going to suggest they're much different then all the other Goa'uld; I’m just saying that if they're rebels, maybe we can convince them to join us” Daniel suggested, he almost didn't believe he said it either

“Over my dead body” Jack said.

“Let's go back to this Tok'ra, Daniel, you said Tori was taken over by one?” Sam asked. 

“The Tok'ra had a spy in amongst the rebel Goa'uld, they arrived on P3X-459 and practically wiped out all that was the Asiatics. The Tok'ra inside it's original host was injured and it jumped into Tori For a while, the Goa'uld believed that one of their own merely took her over. When they found out she was a Tok'ra, they tortured her for information; the symbiote left Tori's body in an attempt to save her. It left and they must have killed it, Tori was left behind and enslaved” he explained, closing his eyes to block the feeling of pain as it came back to him.   
“You took quite a nasty hit to the head, the pain relief must be wearing off; I’m just going to increase it” Dr Fraiser instructed him. 

“The girl you brought with you isn't talking to anyone” the general said.

“That's because she can't, when they forced out the symbiote; Tori lost her ability to talk” Daniel explained. 

“But, if she can't talk; how'd ya know all this Tok'ra stuff?” asked Jack.

“While still being a Tok'ra spy, it, or rather, she wrote a diary; it explained everything about the battle and how she tried to save her host” Daniel told him. 

“Do you have it?” Sam asked eagerly. 

“No, sorry” 

“Why not?” Jack asked. 

“I dunno Jack, I guess I was too busy trying not to die” Daniel said bitterly. 

“Again?” Jack asked, 

Daniel frowned at him; then turned to Hammond “General, Tori isn't a threat, she's probably scared out of her mind right now” 

“Given more of an understanding on the situation, I might be inclined to agree with you”

“I have to see her, to tell her it's ok” Daniel said sitting up slowly. 

“Ah! You, aren't going anywhere” Daniel moved his legs over the edge.

“Jack, I feel fine” he said as he stood up. Jack then caught him when Daniel stumbled and fell into him. 

“Your not fine!” Jack said as he and Dr Fraiser helped him back on the bed. 

“I agree, Daniel, your suffering from a bad concussion; and as your doctor I am ordering you to stay here” she said, pushing him back onto the bed with ease. 

“OK-maybe, I’ll stay” Daniel said. 

“Don't worry Daniel, I’ll bring Tori here; it would help to allow her to see a familiar face” Sam said. 

“I taught her a way to communicate, if you give her a pen and pad; she can write in our language” Daniel explained. 

“How'd she know how?” Jack asked.

“She used to be a Tok'ra, knowledge from the symbiote maybe, and she's an Asiatic; that race was here in the fifteenth century, her ancestors might have known some English to an extent. I dunno, I’m just guessing here” he said. 

There was a moment of silence, “Rebel Goa'uld?” Jack repeated the question from earlier.   
“Yes, I don't know the full details of their ways; but I’m guessing they're just as evil” Daniel stated. 

“But you want to ally with them” Jack said

“I dunno, to be honest, I just want to find out more about them,” Daniel shifted in the bed. “where's Teal'c?” he finally asked. 

“We haven't had time to contact him yet; we'll do that now that your ok” the general said. He and Sam walked out of the room to carry out their intended jobs.

“Your ok?” Jack asked 

“Under the circumstances...yeh” Daniel replied. 

“Your sure we can trust her? Cause you know how I feel about-” Jack tried to say 

“I’m not asking you to trust her, I’m asking you to trust me” Daniel said, looking up at his friend. Jack placed his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor for a moment before facing Daniel

“Daniel, it's not that I don't trust you-most of the time, you just-” 

“I know, but I really need you to trust me on this one; please Jack” he pleaded. Jack stared at him for a second. 

“Ok” he finally agreed. 

“Thank you” Daniel said gratefully.   
“That doesn't mean the general will agree, but erm, I’ll argue on your behalf with ya” Jack said, 

“I’d appreciate that”

Teal'c had been contacted and Jack and Hammond were in the gate room to greet him. He walked down the ramp in his Chulak clothing, stopping as he reached Jack. “For what reason have I been summoned back so suddenly O’Neill?” Teal'c asked. 

“Well errr, you know how Daniel has this sort of-knack for erm...getting himself in certain situations?” Jack asked slowly. 

“You referred to him as a trouble magnet” Teal'c said bluntly. 

“Yes I did, well, it seems the world that he was exploring while on vacation; turns out, not so peaceful” he informed the jaffa. 

“Has he been injured?” 

“He's ok, he was able to escape with only a head injury; Dr Fraiser is keeping tabs on him for now, he should be ok in a day or two” 

“We were hoping you could shed some more light on Dr Jacksons findings” the general said. 

“I personally think it's a load bull-nonsense” Jack said as he quickly changed what he originally wanted to say. 

“I see” 

The three made their way back to the infirmary; Daniel was sat up with his legs propped up and arms leaning over them. You could tell he was bored, but every time he stood up he would get dizzy. Daniel looked up at his visitors, he gave them a wave. “Hey Teal'c, how's Ry'ac?” he asked, trying to sound cheerful. 

“It is good to see you well Daniel-Jackson, and my son is becoming a fine warrior, thank you” Teal'c replied with a slight smile. 

“Teal'c, have you ever heard of the rebel Goa'uld?” Daniel asked after a few seconds. 

“Indeed” 

“Thank you!” he said glaring slightly at Jack who just shrugged. 

“I have yet to have met them, that were suppose to be but a myth among jaffa” Teal'c said slightly worried. 

“Of course they were” Jack replied. 

“Ye-ah, not so much of a myth I’m afraid” Daniel said. 

“You encountered them Daniel-Jackson?” Teal'c asked in mild surprise, although his expression didn't show it. 

“The planet, P3X-459, they're on that world; wiped out the Asiatics and claimed the planet as their own” he explained. 

“What do you know about them?” Sam asked.

“The rebel Goa'uld are no better then the others; though they tend to be more calmer and secretive then that of those we know of” Teal'c began. 

“Which would explain why they didn't try to kill me right away” Daniel said slowly. “They allowed me to stay and study the ruins, offered me feasts and a place to sleep” he added.

Jack's eyes widen “And you took it!?” 

“Well I didn't know they were Goa'uld at the time Jack” Daniel replied hastily. 

“What if the food was poisoned?” 

“Well, then I clearly wouldn't be here would I?” Daniel said, feeling like an argument was about to break out. “Truth is, if I hadn't have discovered they were Goa'uld, I don't think they would have attacked me” 

“Oh well then, I guess that's ok” Jack said sarcastically. Daniel gave him a glare. 

“The rebel Goa'uld do not reveal their intentions, nor do they reveal who they are so openely; they are good at deceiving” Teal'c explained. 

“You can say that again” 

“They are not to be underestimated though, the rebel Goa'uld are just as powerful as the originals” Teal'c said. 

“Oh great” Jack said “Hey way to go Danny boy, you just brought us a new enemy” he added and gave Daniel a sarcastic pat on the shoulder.

“Well obviously that wasn't my intention” Daniel said. 

“Didn't stop ya from digging deeper, you just had to go that little step further; just to piss em off don't ya?” Jack said. 

“Well forgive me for trying to find information on on our enemy without causing a war!” Daniel started to shout. 

“We wouldn't have this enemy if it weren't for your screw up!” Jack shouted back. 

“Oh please! How many times have you screwed up just by your motto on shoot first ask questions later!?” Daniel asked, frowning 

“I don't get to shoot first Daniel because you never allow it!” Jack shouted. 

“Exactly!” they stopped shouting when they realised they wasn't sure what point they were trying to make.

“O-k, what are we going to do now?” Sam asked slowly. 

“Doctor Jackson, did the rebel Goa'uld see the earth symbols?” the general asked 

“I dunno, I didn't get much of a chance to even look behind me” Daniel said truthfully. 

“The iris will smush them all anyway” Jack said. They nodded in agreement.

“In any case, we should discuss this further soon; if there's another pack of dangerous Goa'uld out there we should plan to be cautious” Hammond said. “Dr Fraiser, can Doctor Jackson be released for a de-briefing in a few hours?” 

“Shouldn't see why not sir, as long as he takes it easy” she replied.

“We'll see you soon, get some rest” Sam said to Daniel and then her and Teal'c left. 

“Jack?” Daniel called out, Jack smiled 

“Forgiven and forgotten already” he said walking toward the exit. 

“But you know-” 

“I know, just rest ok?” Jack said as he made his way out of the room.

“General, this may sound like a big request; Tori, I’d like to ask permission for her to stay here..” Daniel tried to ask. 

“I understand you want to give her a better option, and that it was a Tok'ra that took over her body, I’ll need a moment to consider it” Hammond replied. 

“General, listen, erm-if the situation seems like it's a bad idea, if it turns out that maybe we can't trust her; I will take full responsibility” Daniel said.

“I know Doctor-Jackson, I don't doubt for a minute that you know what your talking about, but I have to consider everyone on the base” 

“I know, and I understand that, I do, but general, she's got no one else to turn to...she thinks, she believes I’ll protect her, I’m asking you to help me make that possible” Daniel asked quietly.

“I’ll do what I can, Major Carter will bring Tori to you shortly” Hammond said and then left the room. Daniel sighed and leaned back on the pillows, 

“Some vacation” he muttered.

A couple of hours later, Sam peered in the doorway; she then quietly walked in. Daniel was half asleep when she called his name, he turned his head and smiled. “Hey” he said wearily. 

“Did I wake you?” she asked. 

“No, I was just resting” he told her. 

Sam turned back to the door, “It's ok, you can come in” Sam said softly, Daniel sat up as Tori walked around the corner nervously. 

“Your right Daniel, she was taken over; I really believe it was a Tok'ra” Sam said to him as she encouraged Tori to come in further. 

“Told you, how is she doing?” he asked. 

“She's really jumpy Daniel, I don't blame her; I can't imagine what she's been through” Sam said quietly.

“It's ok Tori” Daniel said as he held his hand out, she surprised him when she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. “Hey, it's ok” he said, hesitantly wrapping his arm around her. Daniel looked embarrassingly at Sam, she smiled and said “I’ll, leave you two alone for a bit” she made herself scarce. “I suppose it wasn't the best of places to be kept on your first arrival; but that's just regulation, they didn't know if they could trust you” he explained.

She lifted herself from him and sat on the edge of the bed. “Don't worry, they'll come around; they'll learn to trust you, like I do” he said. She was quiet, then wrote something on her pad 

_Daniel sat up when he read the sentence, “Tori, god no, you did nothing wrong; you didn't do this, really, I’m ok. This wasn't your fault” he tried to reassure her._

_Daniel sat up more and crossed his legs “I hope so, I have to get permission first; it's complicated, but the Tok'ra are our allies, I’m sure they'll come to a decision; and I’m sure it'll be the right one”_

_Sam walked into the briefing room, meeting Jack, Teal'c and the general in there. “How's he doing?” Jack asked as she sat down._

_“Seems fine sir, Doctor Fraiser said he'll be ok to do the de-brief in one hour; I left him alone with Tori for a while” she replied._

_“Is that wise?” he asked._

_“Daniels right sir, I don't think she's a threat either; you should see her, she's really scared”_

_“It would appear she has grown attached to Daniel-Jackson” Teal'c said._

_“Yeh, why does that not surprise me” Jack said bluntly._

_“You don't trust her sir?” Sam asked_

_“Carter, I didn't trust you when I first met ya; I’m just saying, it'll take me a bit of time; or until she proves that-she's not a damn spy” Jack said._

_“I like your caution colonel, however, Doctor-Jackson seems adamant she can be trusted” the general said._

_“Daniel trusts everyone right up until they shoot him,” Jack said “his trust and my trust are two different types” he added._

_“I agree with you, but if she was a Tok'ra; she might be able to provide us with valuable sources and-” the general cut himself off as he spotted Daniel reaching the bottom of the steps._

_Jack and the other two look in his direction also, Tori was behind him “Daniel?” Jack said motioning to the girl behind him._

_“Yeh, I’m sorry; she didn't want to be left by herself” he said. He sat down on one of the swirly chairs, she then sat down in the one next to him._

_“Are you sure your up for this? We can reschedule Doctor-Jackson” the general asked._

_“That's ok, I’m fine, really” Daniel said._

_“Ok, so; what do you think we should do about the Rebel-Goa'uld?” Sam asked._

_“That just has a long name doesn't it? Can't we just shorten it to rebels?” Jack asked slightly annoyed._

_“I guess so, what do you wanna do?” she re-asked._

_“Well, Teal'c did shed some more light on these rebels; I just wish I knew what they're goals were” Jack said._

_“Did you find any other knowledge of their existence Daniel-Jackson?” Teal'c asked._

_“No, not really, I know they use the same technology as the Goa'uld; they had a sarcophagus, hand devices, the usual-oh so wonderful weapons” Daniel replied “I’m sure that I could have found out more in the temple I explored before; truth is, I don't even know if they worship a system lord” he added._

_“Why would they worship anyone if they're rebels?” Jack asked._

_“I don't know, someone must be leading them to an extent”_

_“Why?” Jack argued_

_Daniel opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it again; it was really pointless to argue with him._

_“I do not know of any false god heard that relates to the-rebels” Teal'c said._

_“Thank you Teal'c-that, didn't help” Daniel said_

_“What about your new friend Doctor-Jackson?” the general said,_

_Daniel smiled “She can hear you, she just can't speak”_

_Jack then smirked “But she'll only talk to you”._

_“I've already asked her, she doesn't really remember anything” Daniel said._

_“Gee, what a shock”_

_Daniel frowned “And what's that suppose to mean?”_

_“It means, Daniel, that we're back to square one where we know absolutely squat about anything concerning the enemy” Jack replied sternly._

_“Well I’m sure if I had more time, I would have found out a lot more; I mean, I don't like not knowing about the enemy as much as you do”_

_“So what are you suggesting?” Sam asked. Daniel paused, he looked at Tori for a second then began._

_“Ok, my suggestion is-we go back to the planet, we'll have the advantage; I can find out more about the rebels and-”_

_“whoa! Are you out of your mind? Go back to the planet?” Jack asked with a surprise shout._

_“That's a hell of a risk Daniel” Sam stated_

_“You barely got out of there alive the last time” the general had his say._

_“I also do not think it wise Daniel-Jackson”_

_“If it gets us the information we need about the rebels, whether they worship a false god or not; what they're true intentions are, and how powerful they could be...then I’m willing to take that risk” Daniel said sternly._

_“I don't think that I’m willing to let you, any of you” the general said._

_“General, this maybe our only shot; I know the city, we can go back to the world, stay out of sight until dark. All we have to do is gather more information, we can do all that undetected”_

_Jack sighed, while they did need more information about the new enemy. It was going to be a very cut it close mission just to receive it. There were many things that could happen, there could be guards at the gate waiting since Daniel had more or less revealed them, they could be captured, or...by a fluke, they could get the information, piss off the rebels more and then just about make it back home. “How long do you think you need to get more info?” Jack asked Daniel_

_“Two hours tops, maybe”_

_“Maybe?”_

_Daniel paused “Three hours”_

_“Three? That's it right? Just three”_

_Daniel paused again “Yes, pretty sure”_

_“Sir?” Sam knew he was considering it_

_“General, I hate to say it; but you know me, if there's a slight possibility it could be done...I think we should go for it” Jack said hesitantly._

_“Are you positive sir?” Sam asked._

_“No, but-if we ever run into these, rebels; we'll know what to expect” Jack replied._

_“Colonel are you absolutely sure about this?” the general asked._

_“I’m roughly about seventy percent positive-sir”_

_“And if anything goes wrong, the rebels seemed very interested in us; so they'll probably prefer to capture us rather then kill us” Daniel said._

_Jack's eyes widen a little “Oh good Daniel, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better”_

_“I was just saying”_

_“If we are to do this, we should remain stealthy at all times; an unprovoked attack would be beneficial” Teal'c stated seriously._

_“Let's hope it stays that way” Sam said._

_“Any forests nearby the gate? Some place to hide out until dark hits?” Jack asked._

_“No, but the city is pretty low down; and they rarely venture out of it” Daniel replied._

_“Ok, I’ll allow this mission to go ahead; just-be careful” the general said. The team nod in reply and stand “You can leave in two hours, providing Doctor Fraiser gives you the go ahead” Hammond said looking at Daniel_

_“Sure”_


End file.
